¡Ese elemento no es mío!
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Estaba en la mansión de Osai entrenando para ser la próxima gobernante de la Nación del Fuego, ahí descubrió la noticia más impactante de su vida: ¡es una Maestra Aire! ¿¡Cómo era posible si desde que nació estuvo destinada a controlar el Fuego! Definitivamente Azula no comprendía nada.


**Disclaimer:** Avatar no me pertenece.

**Este fic participa en el Reto "Cambio de elemento" del foro "Las cuatro naciones".**

* * *

Estaba en la mansión de Osai entrenando para ser la próxima gobernante de la Nación del Fuego, ahí descubrió la noticia más impactante de su vida: ¡es una Maestra Aire! ¿¡Cómo era posible si desde que nació estuvo destinada a controlar el Fuego?! Definitivamente Azula no comprendía nada y todo empezó desde que increíblemente _Zuko_ entró al Jardín Real, siendo lo sorprendente que hace una semana fue desterrado.

—¿¡Tú que haces aquí!? —gritó en shock la Princesa.

_Zuko _la miró extrañado, tanto que parpadeó como tres veces.

—¿De qué hablas Azula? —cuestionó el _Príncipe— _¿Es qué se te olvidó que vivo aquí?

La chica de la realiza inhaló y exhaló lo más lento que pudo, se tranquilizó cosa que no fue fácil —y que le ganó unas miradas extrañadas de su _hermano_— tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos dándose cuenta que no es lo más peculiar que le pasó en el día: primero está el hecho que su padre _Osai_ la ignoró olímpicamente cuando lo saludó, naturalmente con respeto; segundo se topó en el caminó con _Ty Lee_ que venía vestida con la ropa de la servidumbre del palacio; tercero ojea a _Mai_ —a través de la ventada de uno de los mucho pasillos— caminar por la ciudad al lado de un chico con las características típicas de un ciudadano de la Nación del Fuego, hablando muy tranquilos ¡hasta ella sonreía de manera agradable¡... y ahora _Zuko_. ¡En serio! ¿Qué pasaba ahí?

—No bromees Zu-Zu...

—Estás muy parlanchina hoy. —La interrumpió su _hermano mayor _con algo de preocupación... ¿preocupación? ¿Desde cuándo él hace algo como eso? Hasta donde ella recuerda le ha hecho la vida casi imposible.

Pasó a no prestarle atención, lo que levantó las sospechas del _pelinegro_ a niveles altísimos, se fue caminando muy pensativo. Si hubiera prestado más atención se habría dado cuenta que no tiene la cicatriz que su _padre _le hizo _hace siete días_. A partir de ahí se dedicó a explorar el castillo dándose por entendida de más detalles que se le pasaron por alto._  
_

Uno, no necesita usar el carruaje real para ir a la ciudad.

Dos, para estupefacción suya ni _Mai _ni _Ty Lee _son sus amigas.

Tres, pero no menos importante, ¡es una Maestra Aire! Siendo la _acróbata_ de ojos avellana quién se lo contó al verla entrar al estadio donde se organiza el Agni-Kai, mejor dicho se lo recordó. Puso una cara digna de un poema al saberlo y si no hubiera sido porque su_amiga _se fue rápidamente la hubiera fulminado con la mirada. Sinceramente era una situación sin precedente alguno.

La situación no mejoró absolutamente en el resto del día, cada vez con situaciones más absurdas e irreales que jamás pudo haber imaginado. Era consciente que _ellos _no eran bromistas o que debía de ser un sueño, con ese planteamiento se pellizcó y...

—¡Ay! —mencionó adolorida sobándose el brazo; abrió los ojos como platos.

Era real_._

Su _realidad_.

¡No! ¡Su vida era otra! Ella, Azula, la Princesa del Reino Fuego **no...**

Es tímida.

Es buena gente.

Y sobre todo **no **controla el Aire.

—Odio este lugar —gruñó lanzando con sus palmas una ráfaga de viento— ¡Odio este elemento, es inútil!

=No es inútil, Azula. Eres tú quién no quiere ver el potencial que tiene el don que se te concedió, deberías estar agradecida de controlar el Aire ya que son pocas las personas con esa habilidad.=

—Esa voz —dijo lentamente la hija de _Osai_—, ¿quién eres? —consultó no enfocando absolutamente nada.

=Soy el antiguo Avatar Roku=

—¿No se supone que estás muerto? —preguntó desconcertada, bueno más de lo que ya se hallaba.

=Así es pero el problema es otro, Azula. Sé que estas muy extrañada por tu nuevo elemento sin embargo te aseguro que desde siempre lo has tenido... y antes que me interrumpas te explicaré: hemos notado, los Avatares anteriores y yo, que hay cierto individuo que tiene la habilidad de mandar personas a mundos alternos; es decir, que esta es la vida de tu _yo _alternativo no la _tuya. _¿Entiendes?=

—Eso resuelve muchísimas cosas —ironizó la pelinegra rodando los ojos. ¡Prefecto! Añade más locuras a la receta y tendrás una perfecta cocción de situaciones mega raras.

=Te informaré que hasta que logremos descubrir un modo de mandarte a tu realidad tendrás que vivir la de tu _otro yo. _En otras palabras, tendrás que ser una Maestra Aire por una buena temporada debido que el individuo es tan escurridizo como malicioso y nunca se sabe dónde podrá estar. Suerte, Azula.=

Decidió bufar exasperada, ahora tendría que quedarse en esa loca dimensión donde todo esta de cabeza. Su _otro yo _habría dicho "Si no queda de otra" pero ella, la verdadera Princesa, se niega rotundamente a ser alguien que no sería ni por orden del propio Roku.

Se iba a quedar ahí, bien. Mas debería de tener en cuenta el anterior Avatar que ella no iba a dar su brazo a torcer fácilmente; si viviría la vida de su _otra parte _lo haría a su manera, desde ese momento se propuso en saber que tan disparatado está ese lugar, después de todo, no puede ser tanto. ¿O no?

* * *

**Si hay llegado hasta aquí es porque no le ha aburrido :D**

**Como aclaración diré que los nombres en cursiva son referentes al universo donde Azula es maestra Fuego, es decir, es como ella saben que son. Nada que ver a estos que ella conocerá no por voluntad propia.**

**Una duda, dependiendo de si les gustó o no, me podrían decir si debería continuarlo como un longfic.**

**Saludos~**


End file.
